Sands of the Hourglass
by theatrehopeful11
Summary: When Skylar and Portia get trapped in an hourglass, will a despondant Wyatt get them out before it's too late? Story 6


"You know, at least our writing projects are so not sixth grade anymore. The one's he had us doing at the beginning of the year were so tedious. Write about your summer. Who hasn't done that fifty million times?" Portia said as she and her cousins Wyatt and Skylar walked home from school.  
  
They were now 13 and in the 7th grade. But they weren't your normal teenagers. How many normal teenagers have magical powers passed on through a generation of witches...or in Skylar's case, from a family of demons? Skylar had been adopted by Phoebe Halliwell, and was a part of the Halliwell clan; she had even taken their last name. She had hers legally changed from Kane to Halliwell. Though she was half demon, she only used her powers for good, to help her mom and Aunts.  
  
Portia Tomasi, the bull-headed rebel of the Halliwell clan, was sort of the ringleader for her cousins. Her mother, Patrice was Paige's twin sister.  
  
"I know, but pick an object and write a story revolving around it?" Wyatt said. He hated English, and writing always meant asking for help.  
  
"If you need help, I love to write...I'm not saying that I'll write it for you, but I will help you," Portia told him. She was the perfect student. Her mother and father never had to tell her to do better; she strove for straight A's all the time. Why she even had her college picked out already.  
  
"Thanks P," Wyatt said to her. "So what's your object?"  
  
"I chose a goblet, go figure, it was the first thing that came into my mind," Skylar said, pushing her long blonde hair behind her ear. "What about you, P?"  
  
"Oh, a cuckoo clock. Kind of like a death hour type thing, really gruesome."  
  
"Portia, we deal with stuff like that all the time, you'll have it easy," Wyatt complained.  
  
"Why do you think I chose it? And what about you Wyatt?"  
  
"An hourglass. You know that one that mom has in the attic? I thought it could be like a wizard of Oz type story."  
  
"Sounds good," Skylar said as the rounded the corner on Prescott Street. The Halliwell Manor gleamed in the sunlight. "I'm so glad to be home!" Skylar exclaimed. "I wish that I knew everything and never had to go to school again."  
  
"But what fun would that be? Just wait 'til college!" Portia said. Wyatt and Skylar rolled their eyes at her. Only someone like her would be excited about college now, even though they were in 7th grade.  
  
"Right, P," Wyatt said as they climbed the steps to the Manor door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Phoebe sat at her computer with a baby monitor at her desk. Melinda was upstairs in her crib, sleeping and Aislinn was in the playpen not ten feet from Phoebe. "I really don't know what to say to this person." She read the letter out loud to herself once again. "Dear Phoebe, My boyfriend and I have been dating for about two years now. At first he was fine, but now he's jealous when I talk to other men and he smothers me with attention. I can't even have my own space to think. I love him, but I don't know how to tell him to back off without making him think that I am involved with someone else. Could you help me? Sincerely, Katy K." Phoebe laid the letter on her desk, finally with an idea.  
  
"Dear Katy, Many women have your problem, just be thankful that your boyfriend isn't abusive. A good way to get him to back off would be to try and be more attentive to him. This may help him relax and give you some space. Just remember, you don't have to prove anything to him, just be true to yourself. Best Wishes, Phoebe. "  
  
"There, all finished." She closed her computer just as the kids walked in the front door. "Hey!" She said getting up from her work area and going up to Skylar. She hugged her daughter.  
  
"Hi ma, we've got some work to do, so we're going to go up and do the homework in Wyatt's room and then we'll be down."  
  
"Okay, if you guys need any help, just let me know."  
  
"Thanks Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said as they went up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the office, Patrice was having more than her share of non-magical problems. She had just gotten out of a meeting with her boss and was not at all happy with the results. She paced around in front of her desk. "You know, I took this job because they seemed like a good company, and now Mr. Devonshire wants me to do this! I am a married woman, if he didn't know that, but I'm sure he does. To ask me to go and pamper the rep from our French conglomerate! And pamper him meaning...yuck!" She rubbed her temples. The meeting had given her a huge headache.  
  
Tired of pacing, she sat down at her desk and picked up the phone...but John wouldn't be at home. She hung the phone back up. "I'll talk to Paige when I get home, or maybe Phoebe...after all she does write an advice column. Yeah, sounds good. Now, I have to get this portfolio ready for the Italian company. Gosh work really sucks sometimes!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm not saying that we can't live there...it's just we can't live there all the time. My sisters need me. I thought you understood that. Oh wait a minute, did I say that? I never said that! You misheard me, once again," Prue yelled at her husband over the phone.  
  
Bane was at the dream house, which had just been completed a few weeks ago. Now he wanted Prue to move in with him, away from the crowded Halliwell Manor.  
  
"Bane! Yes, I love you, and yes I'd love to move into the house, but you don't realize that splitting up the power of five is bad...now, hold on! Bane Jessup that is unfair! I am very attentive to your wants and needs, don't pull that on me."  
  
There was a long pause as Prue patiently listened to Bane, though her blood pressure was almost through the roof. "Bane, you know what, can we please talk about this when I get home, I have a huge article that's due for press in an hour...fine goodbye!"  
  
She hung up the phone, and tears stung her eyes. That was their first fight. Composing herself, she wiped her and started her work again. Personal things would have to be dealt with later; she had a deadline to meet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pheebes, I'm home!" Piper yelled as she walked in with a bag of groceries on her hip. Phoebe rushed into the kitchen and took the bag from Piper. "There's a few more in the car, and milk in the front seat. I'm going to go check on Mel."  
  
Piper ran up the stairs into her room and to the nursery, but stopped when she saw Leo in there holding Melinda. He looked so gentle, the perfect father. The way he looked at her. "Hey," Piper said softly to him.  
  
"Oh, hey, I thought I sneak in a hold her for a little while."  
  
"Perfectly okay, you are her father and my husband." She walked over to him and kissed him. "She is so precious. So are you taking a little break from the elders?"  
  
"I had to get out of there, it was boring me to death, so I thought I'd come be with my family."  
  
"Well, good, because we've got you for the rest of the night, don't we Mel?" Leo laughed, as did Piper. "Now, I'm going to go get dinner ready, and then we are going to have a huge family night. We're going to play games and just a have a wonderful normal time, now aren't we?" Leo kissed her; it felt so good to be home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You know, the boy is coming along rather nicely," The Warlock said as he stepped over to his hourglass, slowly the sand was funneling through the hole. "And to think that I've been targeting him for over two years. He is not as strong as those wretched Elders believe."  
  
Then the Oracle flashed in, "Master, you called."  
  
"Yes, the young boy, how is he?"  
  
"Coming along well, and his name is Chris."  
  
"Well, whatever, I have another mission for you. In the Halliwell attic there is an object that I would like you to enchant for me, you know, turn the tables, or should I say the sands on the boy and his cousins." The Oracle nodded, she knew of what he spoke.  
  
The Warlock fingered his own hourglass, time was running out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just before dinner, Leo was up in the nursery with Melinda. She had been fussing and Aislinn was trying to sleep, so he took her upstairs. "Shhh, little Melinda, shhh." He bounced her slightly as he paced around the room.  
  
"Hey, dad?"  
  
"Oh, Wyatt, hey son."  
  
"Could you help me with my English homework? I have to write this dumb paper about an hourglass."  
  
"Yeah, fire away," Leo said half paying attention.  
  
"Well, the story is supposed to revolve around an hourglass and I was figuring that maybe it could be an enchanted hourglass and that when someone turned it over it reset time or something..." Wyatt waited for a reply from Leo.  
  
"Son, maybe you could go ask your mom to help you, I've got to get her to settle down. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," he said as he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Portia and Skylar lay on the floor in Skylar's room. Wyatt had gone for help from his parents. "These stories are actually kind of fun," Skylar said finishing up her second page.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Mine's coming along, you?"  
  
"It's all good. Hey...have you noticed Wyatt's attitude lately? He's been acting kind of weird."  
  
"Yeah, actually I have. Ever since Aunt Piper had Melinda. You know, he was absolutely thrilled when Aunt Phoebe had Aislinn, but he doesn't even want to hold his little sister."  
  
"Has anyone said anything?"  
  
"No, I think they just believe he's trying to adjust...but I think it's something deeper."  
  
"Has he talked to you about this, after all, you are his best friend."  
  
"No, the last time he talked to me about anything was just after Mel was born, since then, not a word. It's like he doesn't trust me anymore."  
  
"I get this weird vibe from him...I can't put my finger on it, but something is wrong."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn brats!" The warlock yelled at the top of his lungs. "Oracle, do they know?"  
  
"No, they are unaware of you intervention, and they won't find out, that is, until it's too late."  
  
"Good, but I should keep them in check, just in case."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey mom, can you help me?" Wyatt said as he walked into the kitchen where Piper was cooking dinner.  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
"See, I have this paper to write, it's a story, but I don't know how to start."  
  
"Did you ask your cousins?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're too busy writing their own stories."  
  
"How about dad?"  
  
"Yeah, too busy."  
  
"Alright, what's it supposed to be about?"  
  
"An hourglass...the story has to revolve around an hourglass."  
  
The baby monitor went off, Melinda was balling her brains out, and Leo, apparently, did not have the situation under control. "Oh, honey, how about I help you after dinner, I have to go help your dad with Mel."  
  
"Okay mom," he said as she walked out of the room. "I guess I'm not that important anymore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner was delicious and now it was time for family night. Wyatt had put his story away after having Portia write the beginning for him. He knew what he was going to do. Patrice and John came over and they all played a rousing game of charades. Teams had been divided up: Prue, Leo, Phoebe, John, Paige, and Portia and the second team were Bane, Piper, Jason, Patrice, Skylar and Wyatt. After Prue's team won by a slight margin, Patrice made her announcement.  
  
"I have to go on a business trip to LA for a few days next week."  
  
"Oh really," Paige said. "Who are you going to make negotiations with?"  
  
"You make it sound like I'm part of the CIA or something. The company wants me to help settle a deal with our French conglomerate and they want me to wine him and dine him, show him the town. They asked me if I wanted to have him come to San Francisco, but I quickly told them no. Not with what goes on at this house."  
  
The group laughed, explaining the unusual events was not one of their favorite pastimes.  
  
"Well, that will be nice, you can have a mini-vacation," Prue said. She knew that Patrice tended to be a work-a-holic, much like herself.  
  
"Right," Patrice mumbled to herself, "this isn't going to be a very relaxing occasion."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night, Wyatt couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned. The rejection that he felt was bothering him. He had never felt this way before, and why did he feel like this? His parents had told them they were busy before, but something was different.  
  
Down the hall, Melinda started screaming. Obviously his parents hadn't heard her yet. He waited a few minutes and when the crying didn't stop, he went down there himself.  
  
Quietly closing the nursery door behind him, he walked over and looked at her. "What makes you so special? Why do they pick you over me? I am the first born, the most powerful, so why?" He was surprised at what he just said to his little innocent sister. Why did he feel such animosity towards her?  
  
Gently he reached into the crib and picked her up. She was still fussy, and he just wanted her to shut up. "Shhh, Mel, shhh, it's going to be alright. Big brother will take care of you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Two days later)  
  
Patrice had a small suitcase packed for her trip. She had to pick Mr. Dagande up at the LAX airport at six that evening. With the drive from San Francisco to LA she would have plenty of time in case his flight arrived early.  
  
After making some last checks to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she headed out to her car and put her suitcase in the trunk. She stood outside her car and looked at her watch. "It's 10:30am now, I might as well get going."  
  
She stepped into the front seat of her BMW, closed the door and buckled her seat belt. Patrice turned the key in the ignition and turned the CD player on, the soulful sounds of Ella Fitzgerald poured out of her sound system.  
  
With one last look at her home and that of her sisters, she drove off, headed for the worst business trip of her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, class. I hope that you all brought your stories that are due today, as I reminded you yesterday. Please get them out," the teacher said as she walked around the room beginning to collect each student's paper. She walked by Portia's desk and then Skylar's. Both held out their papers eagerly.  
  
When she reached Wyatt's desk she stopped. "Mr. Halliwell, where is your assignment?"  
  
"Um, not here?"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I didn't bring it okay? Geez!"  
  
"Mr. Halliwell, I do not appreciate that kind of attitude!"  
  
"Yada yada yada."  
  
"Wyatt, go to the principal's office!"  
  
"Gladly, at least I don't have to sit through another boring lecture on the proper use of prepositions!" He quickly gathered his stuff and stormed out of the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Piper pulled Melinda out of her car seat. The last thing she would have thought was that Wyatt was misbehaving in school. With Melinda on her hip, Piper walked into the school.  
  
She pushed open the office door and went up to the secretary, "I'm Piper Halliwell, Wyatt's mother."  
  
"Oh yes, Mrs. Halliwell, please come this way." The secretary got up from behind her desk and led Piper to the back of a long corridor to a door marked Principal. The secretary knocked and a voice from the other side muttered incomprehensibly. She opened the door and moved aside so Piper could walk in.  
  
"Mrs. Halliwell, I'm principal Lowenstein." He stuck his hand out and she shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Now, what is the problem."  
  
"Well, Wyatt got a little mouthy today to one of his teachers. And he did not turn in an assignment."  
  
"I told the lady I forgot it, doesn't anyone around here listen?" Wyatt said from his slumped position in the chair next to Piper.  
  
"Wyatt, that's enough," Piper said to him. "And what else happened?"  
  
"He got up and walked down here without being told to do so."  
  
"That's a bunch of bull! She told me to go down here and I told her that I'd love to get out of her class."  
  
"Wyatt!" Piper said more stern than before. "Well, what is his punishment going to be?"  
  
"Two days of detention or, if you could find a way to punish him at home, than two days of suspension."  
  
"I think I'll take him home with me," Piper said. She knew Wyatt and this was not his character at all.  
  
"Thank God!" Wyatt said.  
  
"I'm sorry for the stress he caused you and his teacher. Come along son," Piper said as she rearranged Melinda on her hip and followed Wyatt out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At lunch, Skylar and Portia sat alone. Wyatt was acting too weird. so unlike himself, and they knew magic was behind it.  
  
"Did you hear Wyatt? He never talks like that!" Skylar said.  
  
"Something is really wrong with him."  
  
"Do you think it's..." Skylar said without finishing her sentence. Portia nodded slowly.  
  
"We need to find out who's behind all this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wretched brats! They are uncovering my plan. Well, I'll just have to fix them."  
  
"But Master, than you would not achieve your ultimate goal."  
  
"Don't worry Oracle, I'm not going to kill them. I'm just going to give them a run for their money. And the boy will save them, erase all their fears." He picked up the hourglass and then got a wonderful idea. "I know just what to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, what is wrong with you? I thought I raised you better than that! Why were you speaking to your teacher and your principal that way?"  
  
He shrugged, mad at being yelled at. After all, he had given the teacher the answer to her question.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh, just wait till your father gets home tonight." Wyatt rolled his eyes, like his dad was going to do anything. He was a frickin angel. "Don't roll your eyes at me young man." She paused to gather her thoughts. His attitude enraged her. "I don't know what's gotten into you, especially since Melinda was born. Your whole attitude took a turn for the worse. What is your problem?"  
  
Again he didn't answer her, only making her more mad. "I don't need this right now, please go to your room. You are grounded."  
  
Wyatt smugly rose from his seat and picked his backpack up. His body language clearly said, "I don't give a ****."  
  
Piper half expected him to turn and look at her, but he didn't, he just went up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Patrice had picked up Mr. Dangande and took him to the hotel. During the whole car trip from the airport she barely spoke a word to him. He though, was extremely slimy. Just the kind of man Patrice hated.  
  
The Portofino Hotel was just as luxurious as her boss had said it would be. Overlooking a huge harbor, it was the epitome of romanticism, but Patrice didn't want the slimy Frenchman to get ideas. On their way into to pick up their room keys, he finally talked to her. "So, you are a French girl, no?"  
  
"Yes, my mother and father are French. And you came from Paris?"  
  
"Oui, the city of love."  
  
She rolled her eyes at the cliché. "Well, our rooms are on separate floors, so I'll see you later tomorrow in the conference room with the rest of my co-workers.  
  
"Mademoiselle, it would please me very much if you would join me for dinner tonight." She almost refused but bit her tongue and reminded herself that offending this man would be bad news for her.  
  
"Of course, say around seven?"  
  
"Seven it is, then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, the spreads are done...no I can't come in today. I'm really sick," Prue told her boss. He had called complaining that she hadn't met her deadlines, which in reality she had. "Ask Muriel where the spreads are. I finished them yesterday, they should be on my desk. Alright, I really have to go, I feel a sneeze coming on. Goodbye." Prue hung up the phone. Her boss was such a pain at times. He always called to annoy her.  
  
She rubbed her temples. She and Bane hadn't made up yet, and it was driving her crazy. He had been so cold to her the past few days. And her powers were messing up too. She couldn't believe it was affecting her that much. "Well, I'll just have to talk to him tonight. I need to get a grip on myself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Can you believe what your son did? He was way out of line!"  
  
"I know, Piper. But getting mad and yelling isn't going to solve this problem," Leo said trying to calm his wife down. The door to the Manor opened, and Skylar and Portia came in.  
  
Leo and Piper didn't even have to say anything. "Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, I think that there's something really wrong with Wyatt," Portia started. "And it's not just your normal rash of rebellion. It's magical."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At her office, Phoebe stood with her laptop bag strapped over her shoulder. She was waiting for Jason to finish up in his meeting. She looked through the glass at her husband. They were so happy now that they had their own family. Skylar and Aislinn were everything she had dreamed of. Two perfect little girls.  
  
Inside the office, Jason stood and shook hands with the other people in the room. He allowed them to exit first before gathering his things and joining Phoebe.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," he said kissing his wife.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Campaigning, just getting the newspaper circulated in Japan."  
  
"Oh really! Wow." He looked at his watch.  
  
"How about we go home and see our girls." He placed his hand in the small of her back and led her out of the office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NOOOOO!!!! She can't tell the witches! I must act now." The warlock ran over to a table where his hourglass sat. He picked it up and started to chant in Latin:  
  
"Intus custos brevitas,  
  
intus custos brevitas,  
  
intus custos brevitas!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Portia, I think he's just acting like a normal 13 year old boy."  
  
"No, Aunt Piper. I know my cousin pretty well and that's not how he is...Aunt Piper? Uncle Leo?" They were frozen. "Sky, I think someone's not too pleased about us telling them.  
  
Suddenly a huge hourglass appeared around them, but everything remained frozen. "Great, now we're going to die," Skylar said as the sand started to fall from the top of the hourglass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Phoebe and Jason walked up to the Manor door, and not far behind them, Prue and Paige. Phoebe reached out for the doorknob, when suddenly she was blown back by a mysterious force.  
  
"The Manor has turned against us again!" Prue exclaimed helping Phoebe off the ground.  
  
"Something is keeping us out," Paige said trying to orb into the house. "Damn," she yelled when she collapsed on the ground outside the door.  
  
Prue moved around and peeked in one of the windows. She could see Piper and Leo, but they weren't moving. Someone else was moving. Inside a huge hourglass were Portia and Skylar. They were pounding on it, trying to break the glass. "Hey, the kids are in there. Portia and Skylar are in an hourglass..." she noticed the sand and instantly became sick to her stomach, "and it's slowly filling up, they're going to drown."  
  
"We need to get in there!" Jason said throwing his body at the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't orb out, how about you, can you shimmer?" Skylar tried, but no luck, she fell back into the accumulating sand pile. "Well, throw a energy ball at it!"  
  
"Are you asking to die? It'll bounce off and hit us!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, maybe if we try to call for someone, DAD!!!" Nothing. "Great, that doesn't work either."  
  
"Wait a minute, what about Wyatt? Maybe the upstairs didn't freeze, just down here." Skylar started to yell at the top of her lungs. "WYATT!!! HELP!!!"  
  
They both started yelling together hoping that their efforts were not in vain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wyatt was up in his bedroom. He was surprisingly not as upset as he normally would have been. Acting up at school was so not his thing. But this time it felt good.  
  
Faintly he could hear someone yelling his name, but he passed it off as his mind playing games with him. He went over to his mirror and stood there. He was not a vain person, but he always had this haunting feeling.  
  
He looked into his own eyes, as if trying to look into his soul. He had been having trouble on a deeper level, but was afraid to mention anything. He didn't want to upset anyone, especially his mother. Then he heard a loud thud from downstairs...something was definitely wrong, and the yelling had just gotten louder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason continued to hurl his body at the door. It didn't seem to be moving, but Phoebe could hear the wood starting to split. "Prue, use your power to help Jason," she said to her sister who was watching Skylar and Portia through the window.  
  
She walked over to the door and squinted, pushing the door as Jason hit it. The wood cracked more. And again they pushed against it...soon they would be in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Portia, this is so not cool. I visualized myself dying in a much more elegant way," Skylar said desperately.  
  
"Skylar, we are not going to die in here! Ugh, if only I could orb out! WYATT!!! God, why can't he hear us."  
  
"Portia, I never got the chance to tell my mom that I loved her..."  
  
"Stop crying, there isn't that much oxygen in here anyways and you are just using it up faster.  
  
The sand was up to their waists now, it wouldn't be long until they would suffocate.  
  
"WYATT!!!!!!" Portia yelled again. "Eeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrgggggggh! Who's ever behind this is going to be fricasseed when I get out!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Warlock laughed. Things were unfolding beautifully. Wyatt would save his cousins, turn evil, it was just perfect. "Oracle, go whisper to the boy to go downstairs," he commanded.  
  
"Yes, Master," she flashed out.  
  
"That girl is very amusing, too bad she won't live to turn 18, hahahahahaha!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wyatt, hearing the yelling getting progressively louder had decided to go and see who was making all the noise. A pounding had started too, and it was annoying him. He walked down the stairs and into the living room, "Who can't shut up?" Then he saw what was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sand was up around Portia and Skylar's necks, soon they would drown in the sand. Portia tried to move her arms, "Gosh, I never realized how heavy sand is," she could barely move. Skylar had calmed down a little but was hoarse from yelling.  
  
"P, I can't yell anymore," she coughed as she inhaled some sand. The sand was everywhere, even in her nostrils.  
  
"It's okay, we're going to get out of here." She waited, her mind was wandering. What if she did die?  
  
Then Portia saw Wyatt. "Thank God."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With one final blow the door cracked enough to simply be pushed open. "Why do they make doors so damn hard to break down?" Prue said, her energy was drained from using her powers so much.  
  
Bane and Jason took one final heave at the door and it fell open. They all rushed in and around the corner they saw Wyatt with his hands on the glass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The boy is doing marvelous. I am surprised with his power." The warlock said as he looked into a bowl at Wyatt and the two girls. Then he saw the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Drat! Those pesky witches will just have to be dealt with now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Frenchman sat across the table from Patrice. He smiled his slimy smile as the waiter brought their dinner to them. They had talked about France before the meal had been served. Anything to get his slimy eyes off of her chest.  
  
Patrice hadn't intentionally packed a low cut dress, it had just been the first thing she grabbed. It would have to do.  
  
"So, Cherie, what is your family like?"  
  
"Well, I have four sisters and a daughter."  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"You could say that. I have been for 13 years."  
  
"You must have been young when you married. Are you and your husband having good relations?"  
  
"How dare he ask me that!" She thought to herself. "Yes, he's my best friend, nest only to my twin sister.  
  
The Frenchman reached across the table for her hand, and she quickly withdrew it from his reach. "Mr. Dagande, I am sorry, but as I told you, I am a married woman."  
  
"But Cherie, that is not important, we can have some fun, no?"  
  
"NO, we can't. I will not compromise my values or my marriage for that matter. Goodnight Mr. Dagande. If you'd like I will take you to the airport tomorrow, or to my company. I will leave the decision up to you." Patrice got up from the table and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wyatt threw his hands at the glass, trying to blow it up. The glass only shook. He tried again, but his blows weren't powerful enough.  
  
Inside the hourglass, Portia and Skylar were running out of air. "Wyatt, please, you have to get us out of here," Portia coughed as sand filled her nostrils. Her hands were bound under the sand.  
  
"Hurry Wyatt," Skylar said spitting sand out of her mouth. Wyatt sent his power at the glass again.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, Jason, Paige, and Bane ran through the door. Prue immediately ran over to help Wyatt. "Come on, we'll blow them out together." With the two of them concentrating on breaking the glass, it started to crack.  
  
Paige went over to Leo and Piper and unfroze them. Piper saw the terrible situation and soon added her own power to the mix.  
  
The glass finally gave way, and along with a ton of sand, Portia and Skylar poured out in a coughing mess. Leo instantly bent down to heal them. Both of them were very weak.  
  
Portia was the first to stand up from the mess, "Whoever did that is in some deep sh**!" She brushed her pants off. She threw her arms around Wyatt's shoulders. "Thanks for getting us out of there. Love you!"  
  
"You're my best friend, why wouldn't I save you. Then I wouldn't have anyone to talk to."  
  
"You do have a point," Portia said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Portia honey, maybe we should call your mom," Phoebe said picking up the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Patrice's cell phone rang just as she was getting ready to be compromised by the slimy Mr. Dagande. He had trapped her on her hotel room door, and was about to lay a slimy wet kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hello," she said quickly whipping the cell phone out and almost hitting the man in the face.  
  
"Patrice, it's Phoebe."  
  
"Oh hey sis. ...what! Portia, oh no. But she's okay now? Is John there? Did you call for him? Well, I'll be on my way tomorrow morning, and I'll call later tonight if you know what I mean. Okay, tell sunny I love her okay? Bye Pheebes."  
  
The slime ball tried to resume his attempt, but Patrice backed away. "If you don't get the f*** off me, I'll turn your testicles into ice cubes."  
  
"Oh, are you talking dirty to me?" The man was down to the last straw. One more nasty dirty thing and she would fix him for life. Literally fix him. "Cherie, I want to ravage you, make love to you."  
  
"That's it!" With a quick flash of her hands towards his lower area, his crotch turned to ice.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Serves you right. Now, JOHN!!!!" John orbed in.  
  
"Patrice, in public?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to fix him. Now, will you erase his memory of this and take him back to France. I'll just tell my boss that he tried to rape me or something. Maybe not too harsh." John nodded and laughed. "I love you, angel."  
  
"I love you too," he said and gave her a kiss as he orbed out with Mr. Slime ball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Yuck, I still feel like I have sand in my ears," Skylar said rubbing her ear.  
  
"I know, it's everywhere," Portia agreed.  
  
"Including all over my carpet," Piper said turning off the vacuum and taking the bag out. "Look at this, I've changed this bag at least ten times."  
  
"Well, why don't you use a spell?"  
  
"Personal gain, Paige."  
  
"I'm glad you're back, mom," Portia said.  
  
"Me too, that business trip was a total waste of time."  
  
"What really went on there?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, let's just say there were some ice balls thrown, if you know what I mean." Piper laughed at her sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up in Prue's room, her and Bane were finally having that discussion that had been postponed so many times. "Bane, it's not that I don't want to live in our house, it's just that it's really far away from the Manor."  
  
"You do have sisters that can orb, and two brother in laws that can too."  
  
"I know, but I've always been so close with my sisters, it...I don't know."  
  
"Prue, I adore your sisters, but I want us to have a life of our own, adopt some kids, be our own family unit."  
  
"I know, honey. It's just hard to explain. I want to be with you. Maybe we can move in a few months to the house. It's not all the way finished is it?"  
  
"A few more things could be done, they should only take a couple of months."  
  
"Well then, how about this. We'll move out when the house is completely finished?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
She threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you honey."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you see the boy hesitate? You've got a very good hold on him now, Oracle. Soon he will be seated at my right hand, wielding all the power of the underworld."  
  
"Sir, you must not go too fast, if so I can see your plan crumbling."  
  
"Oh, he is not yet ready. Give him a few more years and then he will be mine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"P, can you come here?"  
  
"Sure thing Wyatt," Portia said walking into the foyer where Wyatt was standing.  
  
"You know, when I was saving you and Sky, it felt like something was telling me to do it."  
  
"What do you mean? Like natural good instincts?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, I've just been feeling weird lately."  
  
"Well, you've been acting weird too."  
  
"I have not!"  
  
"Okay, not completely weird, but definitely not yourself. Is that better?"  
  
"Yes. What do you think?"  
  
"Maybe it's adolescence? Did you talk to your mom?"  
  
"I don't feel like talking to her, all she does is blame everything on me."  
  
"Oh," Portia didn't know what to say. "Well, maybe talk to Aunt Phoebe or my mom? They seem to be good listeners."  
  
"I'll think about it. Oh, by the way, I also have to tell you a secret. I have a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh my God, Wyatt! That's totally awesome! Who is it?"  
  
"Sarah Knightly."  
  
"Oh, you guys must be an adorable couple. She's so pretty."  
  
"I think so. But hey, don't go and tell everyone okay, we both want to see if things work out."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Thanks P." "You should have seen the guy, he was all over me!"  
  
"Was he totally disgusting?" Paige asked her sister.  
  
"That's an understatement! His head was like an oil slick, and I swear, he hadn't bathed in years!"  
  
They all laughed. The five Halliwell sisters sat around the dining room table at Patrice's house. Tonight was girl's night. All the kids were with the guys.  
  
"Oh, and the funniest thing. When I told him that I would turn his balls into ice, he thought I was talking dirty to him. You should have seen his face when he got that cold feeling in between his legs."  
  
"You got him good," Prue said taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So why did your boss ask you to go on this trip?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, let's see. I am the prettiest girl in the department...in fact, I'm the only girl in the department. But I couldn't say no either. That would have cost me my job."  
  
"Your boss must be a real jerk," Phoebe said. "But I love my boss."  
  
"That's because he's your husband." Phoebe cracked a huge smile.  
  
"So," Piper started, in a more serious tone, "to this matter of that warlock. Did anyone find anything out? Or are we still completely clueless?"  
  
"The second. He's doing a pretty good job covering his tracks. The Elders don't know anything about him," Paige said in reply.  
  
"Well, according to Chris, who is very creped out by this whole mess, that warlock may be what gets to Wyatt. But we all know that he can't ever give us a straight answer," Piper said. She liked Chris, but his vagueness sometimes got on her nerves.  
  
"Maybe we'll just have to wait and see what happens next?" Patrice said, knowing it was the truth.  
  
"Unfortunately, I think that's exactly what's going to have to happen," Piper agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh witches, you believe you are so smart. Your innocence is astounding! But you will have to wait and see, cause I am not finished with you yet. There is more in store."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wyatt sat on Sarah's front porch the next day. They had only been officially going out for a few days, but it had made all the difference in the world for Wyatt. People usually can't believe that 13 year olds can have adult emotions, such as love for another person, but Wyatt believed that anything was possible.  
  
Sarah, a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair came out of the house with two glasses of lemonade. She handed one to Wyatt. She could tell that something was wrong with him. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, isn't it kind of weird that you don't know how you feel?"  
  
"It's been weird for me the last few months. I guess, if you really knew my family you could see why, but that whole situation is complicated."  
  
"Well, since I can't help you, have you talked to your mom or dad?"  
  
"They're too busy with my little sister to even notice me."  
  
"Aw, Wyatt, you don't really feel that way, do you?"  
  
"Kind of. See the other day, I asked my parents for help with my homework, and they told me they were too busy to help. My mom was the only person who really even made a slight effort, but then she heard Melinda crying and had to go to her. I mean, I know she's my little sister, but sometimes I...I...hate her. No one ever pays attention to me."  
  
"What about Portia and Sky?"  
  
"Oh, you know Portia. Miss Perfect. She's good at everything. I feel stupid when I ask her for help."  
  
"Does she make you feel like that, I mean, with her words?"  
  
"No, she always is offering to help me. But that's what makes me feel so stupid. It aggravates me."  
  
"So tell her you don't need any help."  
  
"But that's the problem, I do."  
  
"Wyatt, seems to me like you're being a little picky. I don't mean to be mean, but she's there offering you help and you complain about it, and then say you get ignored."  
  
"I know, I'm messed up, ain't I?"  
  
"No, you're not. You just need a little direction."  
  
"Will you help me?"  
  
"Of course! What are girlfriends for?" She smiled at him and he took her hand.  
  
"Thanks, Sarah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gosh I hate algebra. Why am I cursed by being smart!" Portia yelled in the Halliwell sitting room. Wyatt was gone, at Sarah's and Skylar was doing some reading.  
  
"Just lucky, I guess," she replied and then continued on reading. Skylar wore glasses when she read. Otherwise, she got a monstrous headache. "These stupid glasses, I hate wearing them!"  
  
"Well, at least you don't get headaches anymore. Hey, Aunt Prue, will you come help me please!"  
  
Prue walked into the sitting room and stood next to Portia. "What is it, P?"  
  
"This equation. Why do they have to make this stuff so hard?"  
  
"To challenge you." She bent down over the textbook and read the problem that Portia was pointing to. "That's an easy one, just solve for x and b."  
  
"Sounds simple enough. I've done that about three times and have gotten different answers."  
  
"Well, here." Prue sat down on the sofa and took Portia's pencil. She made some marks on the paper and quickly did some division. "There, now you can finish the rest of it. Understand what I did?"  
  
"Yep, thanks Aunt Prue."  
  
"Your welcome." Prue disappeared back into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you almost done?" Skylar asked.  
  
"Only a few more problems, why?"  
  
"Just wondered if you wanted to do some power training with me later. I get so bored sitting around all the time, reading and doing school work."  
  
"I know what you mean. The demon attacks have gone down a lot, haven't they?"  
  
"Yeah, weird isn't it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Oracle stood in her simulated penthouse and watched as her young son slept. At first the initial happiness of having a baby had clouded her mind, after all, she had wanted one for so long. But now the child was just a nuisance, constantly crying and needing to be taken care of. But she did not wish to disappoint her Master.  
  
Young Chris came up to her and pulled on her skirt. "Stop it boy!" The little one recoiled back, instantly scared.  
  
Seeing his reaction, she smiled, but felt bad. She bent over and scooped him up. "So, where are your powers, child? I haven't seen hide nor hair of them yet. But, your sister is a late bloomer as well. Your powers are no match for the first born. Hopefully he will stay far away from you." Chris giggled at her. "What an infectious child. Your real mother would have enjoyed you, but she will never know you. Better for you, I think." She put him down in a playpen.  
  
"Oh, my thoughts plague me. I work for evil now, that was never supposed to happen. But destinies do change."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A year and a half later)  
  
"Wyatt and Sarah, sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." the kids immaturely taunted. But Wyatt and Sarah ignored them. At least they were mature enough to know a real relationship. Plus, they had stopped using that rhyme in third grade.  
  
"Come on Wyatt," Sarah said taking his hand as they walked over to Portia and Skylar.  
  
"Don't you just hate kids our age," Portia said. "They have no idea what proper behavior is."  
  
The other three sent Portia this look that said, "What planet did you just arrive from? And what have you done with our cousin." The kids were all 14 now, almost 15. Life had gone rather smoothly. The Charmed Ones had battled regular demons without having Wyatt or Skylar or Portia in any immediate danger. But the looming threat of that unknown warlock was still there.  
  
"Come on, guys. Let's go hang out with kids who don't act five!" Skylar said loudly to the group of 8th graders who were behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So, Patrice, did you miss me while you were away?"  
  
"I always miss you," Patrice said as she kissed John. They were both cuddled up on their bed. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course, I go insane up there without my beautiful wife around."  
  
"You're too much, John Anthony."  
  
"Hey, come here." He got up off the bed and went downstairs. The CD player sat open with a CD in it. "I want to play our song."  
  
"And which song would that be?"  
  
"This one," he said as he put the CD in and turned it to number 12.  
  
Every time our eyes meet  
  
This feeling inside me  
  
Is almost more than I can take  
  
Baby when you touch me  
  
I can feel how much you love me  
  
And it just blows me away  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
  
I can hear your thoughts  
  
I can see your dreams.  
  
"Aww, angel." She kissed him gently.  
  
"Our wedding song."  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better  
  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby, I'm amazed by you.  
  
They gently rocked back and forth, not really dancing, just being alone and in each other's arms. They hardly ever had time to themselves, especially since Portia's fairy tale episode. They had been spending less and less time with each other. This was one of the rare moments that they weren't surrounded by family.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
The smell of your skin  
  
The taste of your kiss  
  
The way you whisper in the dark  
  
Your hair all around me  
  
Baby you surround me  
  
You touch every place in my heart  
  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes.  
  
John picked Patrice up and carried her back up the stairs for a little romantic alone time. Portia came in after they had locked the door in their bedroom. "Mom, da..." then she heard the song.  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better  
  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby, I'm amazed by you.  
  
"Oh, the wedding song." She threw her school stuff down in the foyer, something she didn't usually do, and sat down on the sofa. She thought about her parents. "I hope I can find a love like my mom."  
  
The song ended and she turned the CD player off. Grabbing the remote, she turned the TV on. "Like the Sands of the Hourglass, So are the Days of Our Lives." Portia's favorite soap opera.  
  
She settled in a relaxed. She fell asleep on the sofa.  
  
FIN 


End file.
